Baseball High Five
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Menjadi orang tua tunggal bukan pilihan yang mudah sekalipun tepat, Kushina tahu itu. Namun konsekuensi inilah yang harus ia jalani demi dirinya, Naruto—dan Minato. AU, drama keluarga Amrik abis, Angst, pengalih perhatian dari PurPrins -plak


_**Baseball High Five**_

_Sebuah fiksi penggemar dari __**Naruto **__oleh **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_K+_

_Family / Angst_

_Namikaze Minato x Uzumaki Kushina_

_Alternative universe, remake_

_._

_**(xXx)**_

_._

"Naruto~", suara halus namun tegas, "Naruto-chan~ Turun, _honey_."

Wanita cantik berambut merah marun itu sedang sibuk mengoleskan mentega di atas roti gandumnya. Setelan berupa blazer berwarna biru muda membungkus tubuhnya yang berkurva. Sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam membuat kaki jenjangnya terlihat indah. Rambut sepinggangnya sudah digelung rapi. Tak lupa _make up_ tipis menghiasi wajah moleknya. Sebuah tas kerja dengan merk asal Eropa sudah penuh sesak dengan dokumen-dokumen yang harus dipresentasikannya pagi itu. Tiba-tiba gerakan serba sibuknya terhenti oleh suara nyaring dari ponsel. Inilah dia, awal dari kehidupan di salah satu rumah mungil di distrik Washington D.C.

"_Yes_? Iya, aku sudah mau berangkat, kok. _What? Meeting?_", wanita itu menghela nafas malas, "ya sudah, mau diapakan lagi. Baiklah, aku segera ke sana setelah mengawasi anakku sarapan."

Ia masih sibuk dengan ponsel yang dijepit di antara bahu dan telinganya, karena kedua tangan itu kini berganti dengan kesibukan lain—mengaduk gelas berisi kopi krim instan. Perhatiannya teralih oleh langkah-langkah kecil yang mengeluarkan suara gaduh dari arah lantai dua, dan muncullah seorang anak lelaki berumur sepuluh tahun. Rambut pirang terangnya dipotong pendek, ditutupi oleh topi _baseball_ berwana putih dengan corak merah. Mata biru cerahnya seolah bersinar karena senang, tak sabar dengan petandingan final yang akan diselenggarakan pukul sembilan pagi ini.

"_Hold on._", sang wanita melambaikan tangan pada putra semata wayangnya, "Naruto, _Mom_ sudah buatkan sarapanmu.", ia berujar sambil menunjuk meja makan, tepatnya sepiring roti bakar dengan selai marmalade, "dan jangan—Naruto~", anak itu hanya nyengir ketika sang Ibu menemukannya sedang meminum susu segar langsung dari botolnya. Naruto segera mengembalikan botol itu ke lemari es, dan berlari menyambar gelas. Ibunya hanya geleng-geleng kepala, "_sorry, my son. Okay, okay. See you soon._", wanita itu duduk di salah satu bangku dan mulai menghabiskan sarapannya.

"_Mom._", panggil Naruto sambil duduk di seberang ibunya. Ia menatap sang bunda dengan sepasang kelereng biru langitnya yang memancarkan keceriaan dan semangat. Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan piring berisi roti bakar dan segelas jus jeruk sudah tesedia di hadapannya. Naruto malah lebih sibuk bermain dengan _glove-_nya juga sesekali merapikan seragam tim _baseball_ sekolah yang kini dikenakannya, "_Mom_ nanti duduk di bangku depan, ya? Aku pasti akan menangkap semua serangan dengan baik!", Naruto berujar penuh pengharapan.

Gerakan sang wanita terhenti.

Tunggu, apa ia sudah melewatkan sesuatu? _Tanggal berapa sekarang?_ Jadwal kantornya akhir-akhir ini terlalu padat, dan otaknya terlalu sempit untuk bisa menampung semua infoormasi yang masuk ke sana. Ada janji yang ia lupakan, tepatnya sudah diganti dengan jadwal lain bernama '_presentasi dan rapat_'. Ibu muda itu menghela nafas frustasi ketika menyadari kalau ia sudah melupakan janji untuk menghadiri dan menonton anak tunggalnya beraksi di lapangan _baseball_.

"_Mom?_"

Sang bunda menatap Naruto dengan tatapan merasa bersalah, "Maaf, Naruto. Tapi _Mom_ harus ke kantor, dan ini mendadak.", bola mata sewarna kecubung itu seolah memancarkan kata 'maaf', "Naruto, _Mom_ akan mengantar, kok. Nanti—nanti kita akan makan malam di luar, oke? _Mom_ janji.."

Bola mata safir itu meredup sorotnya. Wajah ceria yang sedari tadi dipamerkannya langsung berubah masam. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, memandangi sarapannya dengan raut kecewa, "_You've promised me that you'll watch my performance on the field..._", desisnya, _"...you lied to me again_."

Raut yang biasanya tegas itu berubah muram. Sudah berapa kali ia melanggar janji pada Naruto? Dan kali ini ia merasa tak memiliki wewenang untuk membantah kata-kata polos Naruto. Ia tahu resiko menjadi orang tua tunggal. Namun toh ketika ia menyatakan kesiapan, nyatanya sepuluh tahun berlalu dan ia tak pernah siap. Wanita itu hendak mengganti topik pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana, tepat ketika bel rumah mereka berdering kencang. Satu helaan nafas, dan ia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Sebentar.", ia membuka pintu. Terkejut sudah pasti, karena kedatangan pria di hadapannya itu begitu tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu, "Minato?"

Pria berumur tiga puluhan itu tersenyum kecil. Setelan kerja berupa kemeja putih, blazer dan celana panjang hitam serta dasi abu-abu tua ditambah pantofel hitam membungkus tubuh jangkungnya. Tentu saja ia ditemani oleh sebuah Lamborghini Murcielago yang terparkir manis tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Pria yang dipanggil Minato itu pun membuka kacamata hitamnya, "Reaksi apa itu, Shina-chan?", ujarnya saat menemui sahabat lamanya itu, "aku jauh-jauh dari Meksiko, belum cari hotel, belum sarapan, dan bukan sapaan macam itu yang kuharapkan sebenarnya."

Uzumaki Kushina, seorang praktisi telematika jenius asal Jepang yang direkrut oleh NASA, wanita muda cantik berumur 35 tahun itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Biasanya kau memberiku kabar kalau mau datang."

"Mendadak.", ujar Minato sambil merendahkan suaranya, "besok malam ada transaksi besar. Aku tak percaya bawahanku untuk urusan berskala jutaan _dollar_ seperti ini.", ia menganggukkan kepalanya, berharap Kushina paham. Dan dilihat dari anggukan kecil wanita itu, Minato menangkap isyarat kalau Kushina tak berminat melakukan pembicaraan macam ini lebih lanjut. Pria berambut pirang itu sedikit melongokkan kepalanya ke isi rumah, "mana jagoan kecil kita?"

"Ada, sedang sarapan.", jawab Kushina sambil memberikan jalan bagi Minato, "masuklah. Temui dia.", ujarnya sambil sedikit berbisik, "dia sedang marah padaku."

Minato menatap Kushina bingung, "Kali ini, apa lagi alasannya?"

"_Shut your mouth up and go see him._", Kushina berkata dengan nada sedikit mendesak, membuat Minato hanya angkat bahu dan berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Ia sudah sering berkunjung ke rumah bergaya _country _itu, walau tak pernah sekalipun menghabiskan satu malam penuh di sana. Dengan mudah bisa ditemukannya Naruto, dengan raut kesal sedang mempermainkan roti bakar di piringnya. Minato geleng-geleng kepala, dan menghampiri anak sepuluh tahun itu.

"_A real man doesn't pout._", ujarnya dengan nada seolah menantang, "_and what are ya doin with those bread, kid?_"

Naruto sedikit tersentak dan menoleh pada sumber suara, "_Uncle_ Minato!", tiba-tiba saja suara itu berubah ceria. Tentu saja ia hafal dengan logat Amerika yang sarat bahasa _slang_ itu. Naruto meninggalkan sarapannya, dan tanpa memberikan Minato kesempatan untuk duduk atau beristirahat, ia berlari memeluk pria bersurai sewarna dengannya itu.

"_Wow, wow, what a warm greeting._", Minato tertawa. Diangkatnya tubuh mungil itu sedikit dan menurunkannya kembali, "_what's up?_"

"_Fine. Always fine_.", jawab Naruto antusias. Kedua pasang mata safir cerah itu bertemu, membuat Minato merasakan hujaman jauh di dalam hatinya. Mata polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Naruto yang tidak menyadari hal itu tetap menatap Minato dengan matanya yang mendadak berbinar, "kapan kau datang?"

Minato berjongkok, mensejajarkan diri dengan putra Kushina itu lalu mengacak pelan rambut pirangnya, "Aku baru saja datang.", jawabnya sambil memperhatikan kostum Naruto pagi itu, "apa kau akan latihan _baseball_?"

Pertanyaan Minato berhasil membuat wajah Naruto kembali murung, "Hari ini sekolahku akan mengadakan pertandingan final dengan sekolah lain. _Mom_ sudah berjanji akan menonton, tapi.."

Minato kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menoleh pada Kushina yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Wanita itu angkat bahu dan memperlihatkan ekspresi bersalah, membuat Minato tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di antara dua manusia kesayangannya itu. Pria itu menghela nafas, "Kalau aku yang menonton, boleh?"

"_Are you serious, Uncle?_", mata safir Naruto kembali berbinar.

"Minato—"

"_It's okay_, Shina-chan.", Minato mengatakannya tanpa suara, hanya berupa gerakan bibir dan cukup untuk membuat wanita itu menutup mulutnya. Perhatiannya kembali pada Naruto, "iya, aku akan nonton di bangku paling depan. Kalau timmu menang, Paman akan traktir satu tim di—yah, kalian saja yang menentukan. Bagaimana?"

Naruto tidak berkata apapun selain tersenyum lebar dan memeluk leher Minato, "_I love you, Uncle _Minato!", teriaknya tepat di telinga Minato, membuat pria itu tertawa senang. Ditepuk-tepuknya punggung Naruto sambil mengangguk kepada Kushina, isyarat kalau ia akan menjaga Naruto hari itu.

"_Okay, now go to my car._", kata Minato sambil menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Naruto, "nanti sore kita latihan lempar-tangkap, oke? _Give me five!_", Minato mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya, dan disambut oleh satu _toast_ dari telapak mungil itu. Ada rasa puas ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Seakan pegal-pegalnya pasca duduk sekian jam di pesawat hilang begitu saja. Minato menepuk pelan pinggang anak itu, "_okay now go, go, go, go, go!_"

Gelak tawa dan teriakan ceria mendominasi rumah itu ketika Naruto berlari ke arah pintu keluar sambil memutar-mutar kunci mobil milik Minato. Ia sempat mengerem langkahnya dan melongokkan kepalanya, "_Mom, I don't mind for having a daddy like Uncle _Minato!", sebelum pelototan sang ibu terarah padanya, Naruto keburu meringis dan kabur dari pandangan Kushina. Melihat kelakuan anak itu, Minato hanya bisa menahan tawanya dan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ceria sekali. Benar-benar anakmu.", komentar Minato sambil mengambil _glove_ milik Naruto yang tertinggal saking semangatnya anak itu, "ada apa? Presentasi? Rapat?"

Kushina memijit pelan pelipisnya, "_Both._", jawabnya sambil menyambar ponsel dan tas kerjanya, "untung kau datang di saat yang tepat.", Kushina menggumam sambil menatap Minato, "maaf, sampai merepotkanmu."

"Tidak sama sekali.", balas Minato, "anggap saja pertanggungjawabanku karena selama ini membiarkanmu mengurusnya sendirian.", mata safir itu menatap lurus pada mata violet milik Kushina, "seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu. Untuk semuanya."

Beberapa detik diisi oleh keheningan. Minato dan Kushina sudah muak membahas kehidupan mereka yang terpisah jauh itu. Mereka sudah tahu konsekuensi pernikahan di catatan gereja tanpa dilindungi hukum negara. Minato sadar profesi gelapnya sebagai gembong mafia pengedar obat bius berskala internasional terlalu berbahaya untuk membentuk keluarga. Ia bukanlah ayahnya, yang mengajarkannya menjadi pengedar narkotika ketika usianya sepuluh tahun. Minato sudah menjalaninya, mengorbankan masa kecil dan masa mudanya, terancam oleh keberadaan polisi, dikuntit mata-mata—tak akan ia biarkan anaknya menderita seperti dirinya dulu. Tetapi seolah kutukan, seluruh Namikaze memang sudah disumpah untuk turun temurun melaksanakan bisnis terlarang tersebut.

Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk menjauhkan Kushina dari dirinya secara fisik. Suatu tindakan preventif sebelum jaringannya terdeteksi dan dunia bawah tanah transaksi gelap obat bius terbongkar. Minato hanya tak ingin orang-orang dekatnya sampai terseret ketika sesuatu terjadi padanya, sekalipun ia harus mengorbankan perasaan pribadinya pada Kushina—dan nalurinya sebagai seorang ayah. Pria muda itu menghela nafas. Ia memang butuh sedikit isi ulang tenaga sebelum kembali ke pekerjaan kotornya besok. Satu hari penuh bersama Naruto sepertinya lebih dari cukup.

"Andai Naruto tahu kalau kau ayahnya, Minato.."

Minato tak langsung menjawab. Ia memejamkan matanya, betapa ia sendiri juga ingin dipanggil dengan sebutan 'ayah' dan bukan 'paman', "Naruto pasti akan mengerti, Shina-chan. Kalau aku melakukan hal ini demi hidupnya.", jawabnya dengan nada sarat kepahitan. Minato mempermainkan _glove _di tangan kirinya, dan berjalan keluar rumah tersebut mendahului Kushina. Inilah yang terbaik bagi Minato. Di mata putra kandungnya, Minato tak lebih dari seorang sahabat ibunya. Dan sekali lagi.

Inilah yang terbaik bagi mereka bertiga.

'_Tapi mustahil bagi kita untuk terus menyembunyikan ini. Suatu saat, __Naruto akan mengetahui semuanya, termasuk tentang dirimu. Dan kau, Minato. Akan tiba saatnya dimana kau tak akan mampu lagi membohongi nalurimu sendiri sebagai seorang ayah.'_, Kushina hanya bisa membatin, _'dan ketika saat itu tiba, sanggupkah kau untuk tetap menyangkalnya, Minato?'_

Dari balik lensa kacamatanya, Kushina hanya bisa menatap kosong ketika Minato menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Ketika Naruto bermain dengan _glove_-nya. Dan ketika mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Sekuat apapun seorang Namikaze Minato, tak akan pernah bisa ia menang dari pergulatan hatinya sendiri. Wanita itu menghela nafas, membiarkan Lamborghini itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju_ baseball field _sekitar lima mil dari kompleks rumahnya. Kushina memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Berusaha kembali ke dunia nyata; mengunci pintu rumah, memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam mobil dan tancap gas menuju kantornya.

.

**~Owari~**

**.**

Oloh, ini penpik jaman dahulu kala tapi saya masih demen aja ama alurnya T,T

Kayaknya diriku emang demennya ama yang tragis2 yak XDD Jadi, intinya (kalo ada yang kagak ngerti) Minato itu pengedar narkotik kelas kakap. Dia nikah bawah tangan ama Kushina supaya kalo suatu saat dia ditangkep, Kushina bebas dari bahaya. Naruto anak dia, tetapi dia nggak ngaku demi masa depan Naruto. Kushina tinggal di Amrik dan Minato tinggal di Mexico (karena disana pusat narkotik dunia), dengan Minato sesekali mampir ke Amrik buat menemui Naruto. Naruto mah, kagak tau kalo Minato itu bokapnya XD The end.

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung

**Review membuat hariku lebih indah XD**


End file.
